


Was it Juice?

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sherlock, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Humor, Mycroft living up to the title Big Brother, Sherlock being ridiculous, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: John dealing with a frustratingly drunk Sherlock. Shenanigans ensue!





	Was it Juice?

**Sherly** _@ Hamish and 020-4458-6923_ : Jhn, I just remebered wht you said ths morning. Did you rly throw wter on some1 on th tube?

 

*020-4458-6923 has left the conversation*

 

**Hamish** : That was over 16 hours ago Sherlock, and no

 

**Hamish** : Who was that?

 

**Sherly** : Y does every1 leave me?

 

*Sherly added 020-7699-2122 to the conversation*

 

*Hamish removed 020-7699-2122 from the conversation*

 

**Hamish** : Stop adding randos to our chats!!

 

**Sherly** _@ The Baker Bros_ : Myc, sum1 threw water on Johnny on the rail this morni

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ : *facepalm emoji* no one threw water on the tube this morning

 

**Sherly** _@ The Baker Bros_ : so they threw juice on yu LOL? are you al sticky noww?

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ : WTF Sherlock? I said I was drinking some water and some sprayed out of my bottle onto my face and to my mortification and slight amusement, some bloke sitting across from me witnessed the whole thing. There was no juice involved, I don’t even drink juice, where tf did the juice come from? It was just a little self deprecating humor why are we still talking about it?

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ : this is the equivalent conversation:

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ :

Me: I bought a pencil today

You: Oh who did you draw on LOL

Me: wtf I didn’t draw on anyone

You: Oh so someone drew on you?? *laughing with tears emoji*

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ : also, why is mycroft part of this conversation??

 

**Sherly** _@ The Baker Bros_ : I thot some1 sprayed yu on tube so likely juice or fizzy drink

 

**Big Brother** _@ The Baker Bros_ : Why do you insist on having this conversation again? Once is quite enough for one day.

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ : Yes, Sherlock, why are we having this convo again??

 

**Hamish** _@ The Baker Bros_ : and I don’t know why this needs to be said but stop tapping our phones Mycroft!

 

**Sherly** _@ The Baker Bros_ : can I get sum juice?

 

**Hamish** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : Mrs. Hudson would you please check on your dear adopted son and bring him some biscuits and juice to sober him up? I swear, I go out with Greg one night...

 

**Badass MOFO** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : not your housekeeper

 

**Sherly** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : *lip quivers* but…

 

**Badass MOFO** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : oh very well, but just this once, and only because I’m the one who gave him the scotch. What a lightweight I tell you, one glass and he’s under the table moaning about juice. For someone who plays hard with the meds, he has a very low tolerance for alcohol. The ladies would be so disappointed..

 

*Big Brother has joined the conversation*

 

**Big Brother** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : Do refrain from providing my brother with more vices.

 

**Big Brother** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : Please and thank you kindly.

 

*Big Brother has left the conversation*

 

**Hamish** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : How does he even do that???

 

*Sherly added 020-5598-6752 to 221 Baking Buddies*

 

*Hamish removed 020-5598-6752 from 221 Baking Buddies*

 

**Hamish** _@ 221 Baking Buddies_ : Stop doing that!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @curlysupergirl :)


End file.
